


The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Excessive Sperm, Lesbianism, Multi, Shemale, Straight Sex, Threesome, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In the land of Skyrim, the war going on, dragons attacking, what happens beyond those events? Contains: Excessive sexual fluids, cuddling, cuteness, adventures, some biting, bestiality, and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are my lovely readers! A new story! Now we travel to the land of the Nords, to the frigid land of Skyrim! This Story will be similar to that of A New Era, instead it will involve all of my characters in Skyrim! The first one, will be with my khajiit mercenary Kassandra Nightclaw, and one of my friend’s characters, a Dark Elf mage assassin, named Shade! I hope you will all enjoy it!**

 

In Whiterun, a heavily armored feminine figure walks into the Bannered Mare, and sits down after ordering some mead, and keeps her ears perked out for anything. As the figure listened, she overheard the usual tavern talk, but did smile beneath her helmet. She overhears people saying that the infamous Twilight Stalker has struck again, despite no one knowing that the Twilight Stalker was the armored figure. Just as she was about to get up, she overheard a nord say “The Imperials grabbed Ulfric, and a few others, a dark elf, heading to Helgen, they’ll be there by morning tomorrow.” as the figure left without a sound or trace, heading to Helgen to save the dark elf.

 

The figure ran towards the entrance of Whiterun, as it became dusk, and scaled the wall. Once atop the wall, the figure strips down out of all of her armor, revealing a khajiit, with fur black as night, with gray streaks, bright purple eyes, a massive black bow, and katana black as night. The khajiit, known as Kassandra to a select few, otherwise, the Twilight Stalker, makes her way to Helgen with her black horse Midnight. She rides faster to Helgen, and reaches the outskirts of the town by midnight. She sends her horse off to hide, as she stalks the treeline until dawn. The night went by fast, as Kassandra stayed awake, being naturally nocturnal and quickly saw the cart with Ulfric, a few soldiers, and her prize, the dark elf.

 

Watching carefully, Kassandra begins to scale the wall, and kill a guard with no one noticing, as she gets just in time to see the executioner kill a Stormcloak, and the captain call forth the dark elf, as Kassandra was entranced by the beauty of the elf. On the wall, Kassandra tied one of her strongest ropes to an arrow, and begins to notch the arrow, as she hears a loud roar and looks around. She shakes her head, and readies the arrow, as she hears the roar again and looks around seeing something that made her face go pale.

 

Kassandra saw a dragon land on top of the tower, and crack the sky with a shattering roar, as she regained her senses, seeing the dark elf starting to run, but Kassandra fired an arrow skillfully, and cut the binds of the dark elf, and had the arrow hit the ground. Kassandra, using a mirror, made a reflection of light, that the dark elf saw, after processing what happened, as she saw the rope get tugged, and go to the wall.

 

The dark elf, contemplating her decisions, grabs the rope, and runs to the wall, and once at the wall, she begins to scale it, with someone pulling her up. The dark elf held on tight, as she made sure to also help her savior. Once at the top of the wall, she was pulled over, and landed on something furry and soft. Kassandra said “Normally I would’ve been mad if someone fell on me, but this is an exception.” as she purred cutely.

 

The dark elf looked into the khajiit’s bright purple eyes, and quickly hugged her. The elf said “Thank you! Thank you for saving me!” as Kassandra smiled and returned the hug. Kassandra whistled, as her horse came around, then said “I’ll take you to my home, you had it rough, least I can do is offer you some safety and shelter.” as the dark elf hugged Kassandra again. Kassandra smiled and got onto the horse, and helped her new friend onto it, and quickly ran off into the forest, heading towards Riften.

 

After a long journey of travelling, it now being close to midnight, with the dark elf sleeping on Kassandra’s back, which makes her smile. Kassandra wakes up Shade, the dark elf, after having some conversation on the way to Riften, “Wake up Shade, we’re at my home.” as Shade wakes up with a cute yawn, and sees the massive manor, as her eyes widen. Shade said “This is your home?” as Kassandra hops off her horse, and helps Shade down, then nods with a smile.

 

Kassandra whistles, as she sends her horse to his stables, and says “Yes Shade, this is my home, I’ll tell you my name once we’re inside, can’t let anyone hear.” as she walks up to the door, and begins picking the lock. Shade walks up close, as she hears all the ticking from the picking, then Kassandra says “Dwemer puzzle lock, every time it locks again, the lock changes, and makes it harder to pick.” as she unlocks it. “Unless you’re me, come inside.” as she holds the door open for Shade.

 

Shade smiled and walked in, just as she walks in, Kassandra walks in after, as the door shuts and locks itself. Shade looked around at the beautiful interior, being amazed by it, as Kassandra smiles, and says “Can I get you anything?” as Shade replies “New clothes? Something to drink? Something to eat?” as Kassandra walks off, to grab some pints of water, and fruit. While Shade waits, she looks around, seeing wanted posters, with the title “Wanted: The Twilight Stalker, Alive! Reward: 50,000,000 Septims.” as Shade went wide eyed at the poster.

 

Kassandra walks back in, with a tray of fruit and water, then says “Oh, you found that, well, time to come clean, I’m Kassandra Nightclaw, the Twilight Stalker, the best thief in all of Skyrim.” as Shade nodded. Shade said “So, you’ve built up a reputation here?” as Kassandra replied “Over the span of seven years. Oh! I forgot clothes! Anything you’d like?” as Shade takes a moment to think. She replies “Anything works?” she says unsure, as Kassandra nods, and walks off, as something snags her cloak, and makes it fall of.

 

Once off, Shade sees Kassandra in a black, corset like leather armor, keeping her figure tight, black fur tight leggings, and long black boots, then Kassandra said “I need to remain light on my feet, but I’ll see what I have.” and quickly runs off to her bedroom, to go to her wardrobe. Shade blushed madly from seeing Kassandra’s attractive figure. Shade gently felt herself press against her ragged pants, as she did possess a male’s member, and began to hide it, and just in time as well.

 

Kassandra came back down, with several outfits, all black, and said “Take your pick.” as she pulled a fake torch, opening up a secret dressing room. Shade took all the outfits, and went inside the room, and looked back, to see that Kassandra was looking away, respecting privacy. Shade smiled, and began to strip out of the ragged clothes, and put on a tight fitting black outfit, which she didn’t like. Shade took it off, and put on a loose fitting robe, which she immediately took off, and looked at one piece that caught her eye. Shade put on a tight fitting short robe, that went down to her shins, with a hood, which she loved and walked out.

 

Kassandra looked over at Shade, in the outfit, just as Shade said “How does it look?” as Kassandra smiles and replies “It looks perfect on a dark elf like you.” as Shade smiled shyly. Shade replied “Thank you for the compliment Kassandra, I owe you more than anything for saving me.” as Kassandra replied “No need, we other races need to watch out for each other out here.” as Shade nodded.

 

In a sudden crack of lightning, rain started to pour down, as Kassandra sighed, then said “Always raining in Riften in seems, come we can share my bed, I only have the one.” and began to go up the stairs, with Shade following. Kassandra goes to the bedroom door, and opens it, showing Shade the large bed, as Kassandra took her boots and corset off, now just in a black cloth around her breasts.

 

Shade couldn’t help but eye Kassandra’s figure, seeing how lovely and beautiful it is, as Kassandra lays down on the bed, and pats it. “Come now Shade, I’m not shy, it’ll be a cold storm, so you can get close for more warmth.” as Shade smiles, and lays down with Kassandra. Shade scoots close to her, and wraps her arms around Kassandra’s stomach, and holds on tight to her, loving how warm and soft she is.

 

Kassandra smiles from feeling Shade cuddle up with her, as that makes Kassandra falls asleep slowly, but Shade remains awake, as feeling Kassandra makes her, excited. Shade thinks to herself on whether or not she should, and takes the chance. Shade takes off her robe Kassandra gave her, and revealed her massive shaft, measuring at twenty inches long, and six inches thick, with a pair of apple sized testicles beneath. Shade scooted close, and gently pulled down Kassandra’s pants, and gently slid her shaft between Kassandra’s firm rear, and to her womanhood.

 

Kassandra, not genuinely sleeping said “You don’t have to be shy.” as Shade blushed madly and pulled away, making Kassandra purr softly and cutely. Shade said “H-How long were you up?!?” as Kassandra said “The entire time, I’m nocturnal.” as Shade was embarrassed heavily. Kassandra turned around, and looked at Shade in the eyes, then said “I’m not offended, if anything, I have a thing for elves.” as Kassandra smiles shyly.

 

Shade blushing more, decided to take a risk, and leaned close to deeply kiss Kassandra on the lips, making even Kassandra go wide eyed. Kassandra slowly pressed herself into the kiss as well and purred into it, as she gently wrapped her arms around Shade and held her close to herself. Both of them closed their eyes as they kissed each other more. Shade felt in bliss, as Kassandra felt Shade’s shaft poke at her womanhood, and nodded at her.

 

Shade smiled into the kiss, and slowly thrusted deep inside of Kassandra, the tip already firmly pressing against Kassandra’s cervix, which made Kassandra pull off the kiss to purr out loudly in pure pleasure. Shade smiled, and continued to thrust deep and slow into Kassandra, loving  it all, as she has never felt a khajiit like this before. Kassandra continued to hold Shade close to her, as Shade quickly got on top of her, and began to thrust even deeper than before into Kassandra.

 

Shade said “K-Kassandra, this feels amazing! C-Can I permanently stay here?” as Kassandra smiles and nods, while purring in pleasure, as Shade starts to thrust even faster into Kassandra. Seeing Kassandra nod, Shade kisses her deeply and lustfully, while also holding Kassandra’s hand tightly, while Kassandra holds it tightly as well. Kassandra moans and purrs in pleasure from everything, as she feels how wet she is from all the pleasure, as well as feeling Shade’s shaft throb inside of her.

 

From feeling the sudden throb, Kassandra moans out loudly, as she suddenly feels her climax come, followed by her womanhood erupting with her juices, spraying all over Shade’s shaft. Kassandra smiles and pants cutely, followed by a cute purr as well, while Shade leans down and kisses Kassandra on the lips, and moans heatedly into it as she feels another big throb inside of Kassandra’s womanhood.

 

Shade knew she couldn’t hold it in anymore as she moans out Kassandra’s name in pure lust, and feels her tip explode deep inside of Kassandra’s womanhood, her hot, thick, sticky load filling up Kassandra, as she purrs out lustfully from feeling it all. Shade wasn’t done, as with one strong thrust, she thrusted past Kassandra’s cervix, and began to shoot her load directly into Kassandra’s womb. 

 

Kassandra purred out louder than ever as she felt this new exotic feeling, and after a few minutes, Kassandra looking a few months pregnant from all of Shade’s load, Shade falls on top of Kassandra, panting in pleasure and cuddles up tenderly with her. Kassandra smiles, and cuddles up tenderly with Shade, as they both fall asleep without saying a word, and both sleep with a smile on their faces.

 

**Here we are with the first installment of Skyrim! I will definitely be adding more to this story as well! I hope you all enjoyed the read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again! The second installment for Skyrim! This time it will involve my wood elf, or bosmer for those of you so keen in the lore, Dothia. She will be a more unique addition, since all the characters present in the story, can possibly interact with each other! Anyways, on with enough of the introduction, on with the story!**

 

After being called to go and monitor the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Skyrim, Dothia, a bosmer, with leather armor, matching the colors of her family. Her body is hidden, but the armor shows that she is athletic, while her head is covered by a hood, and mask, only revealing two dull eyes that pierce past the eyes of any who see. Dothia secretly made her way to the Sanctuary, making her presence unknown to all who dare to seek her. As she wandered, she even knew she was being followed by an argonian from the Thieve’s Guild.

 

As she walked, she used magic to turn invisible and leave without a trace, as the argonian came out of hiding, and cursed to himself, hoping to have gotten something good from her. Neetha, the argonian thief, took his hood off, revealing the pale blue scaled argonian with quite an athletic body. He checked his pockets for everything, and knew that he had everything he needed and more. As he started to walk off, Dothia struck from the shadows, and pinned the argonian to his back, with a razor sharp knife to his neck.

 

Dothia said “Speak worm, before I make your last moments.” as Dothia pressed the knife firmer against Neetha’s neck. He said “S-Stop! I’m sorry! I’m just a poor thief trying to help my guild!” as Neetha gulped, but that reason was enough for Dothia to pull away and start walking off. Neetha looked at the bosmer woman, and wanted to be more like her, and finally spoke up. He said “W-Wait!” as the woman stopped, he continued on, “I want to become you! I want to be strong like you! Please!” as Dothia sensed the potential in him.

 

Dothia lowered her hood, letting him see her entire beautiful wood elf face, and said “I can train you, you are a simple thief, we will have a lot to work with, come. I will take you to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary and let you join the ranks, they will listen to me.” as the two began to walk off. Neetha said “Might I ask of your name?” as Dothia replied “In time, what is yours?” as the argonian was tempted to say the same. He shook his head and replied “I go by Neetha.” as they continued to walk off.

 

The two reached the infamous Black Door for the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary at dusk, as Dothia walked up to the door. The door said “What is the music of life?” as Dothia replied “Silence, my brother.” and the door opened. Dothia and Neetha walked down into the sanctuary and Dothia was greeted by Astrid herself. She said “Ah, the head assassin from Valenwood Dothia, what do I owe this special occasion?” as Astrid smirked at her.

 

She replied “Check ups, I’ve heard you have ran into some, tough times, not good Astrid, but I have a recruit,  _ I  _ will be personally training. You set him up, and I’ll see what I have to report.” as Dothia walked into the sanctuary, leaving Astrid with Neetha. Astrid grunted, seeing that Neetha was a thief, and walked off, then came back with a set of Dark Brotherhood armor, and gave him a pair of daggers. She said “I don’t know what she sees in you lizard, but you better not betray us.” as Neetha nodded in agreement.

 

As Dothia made her routine checks of the Sanctuary, Astrid talked with Neetha, asking what his intentions were and such, just to kill time. In a few minutes, Dothia came back and said to Astrid “Well, you can make do, you will need more recruits in the future, but overall, you’re fine. Come Neetha, we begin now.” as Dothia and Neetha walked off. Astrid nodded at Dothia, as they both left off, Astrid cursing silently to herself, not enjoying Dothia one bit.

 

Neetha, in a scale tight Dark Brotherhood assassin outfit, followed Dothia, while Dothia eyed his body without him even knowing. Dothia knew it has been a long time since she has had any form of sexual relief. She knew that Argonians were incompatible with Bosmer, and decided that she needed the relief. Dothia said “Neetha, stay close, we’re going off the road for a moment.” as she knew the area well enough and started heading to a small glade with a lake big enough to bathe in.

 

Neetha followed Dothia quickly, staying within sword’s reach of her, as they quickly made it to a small glade, as it was during the warm season of the year. Dothia removed her hood, and placed it on the ground. She said to Neetha without looking at him, “This isn’t a part of your training, but I desperately need it.” and began to strip down out of her clothes. Neetha’s eyes widened at the sight of seeing Dothia slowly lose her armor, and finally see her naked, perky, athletic frame.

 

Neetha smiled widely, and replied “Dothia, what do you require of me?” as Dothia walked up to him, and deeply kissed him on the lips. Neetha perked up a little and smiled, slowly wrapping his arms around Dothia’s lower back, while she began to strip Neetha out of his armor. In only a matter of minutes, Neetha was naked with Dothia, while she looked down, and noticed he had two shafts, on top of each other,

 

Dothia said “I wasn’t aware that Argonians possessed two.” as Neetha replied “We’re a reptilian race, and all males possess two.” as Neetha grinned and gently laid Dothia down on her back, and flicked his forked tongue against her elven folds. Dothia moaned out softly as she felt his oddly good tongue against her sensitive folds. She spread her legs wider, allowing Neetha to have more space, as he gently slid his forked tongue into her, making Dothia moan softly.

 

Neetha smiled, and slid his tongue deep into Dothia’s womanhood, gently thrashing it around inside of her, causing her to pant in pleasure. Neetha began to thrash his tongue harder inside of her womanhood, savoring in her taste and placed his lips firmly against her folds, and began to suck on them. Dothia perked up and moaned out lustfully from all that he was doing, loving it all, as she felt herself getting wetter.

 

Neetha, tasting the sweet and succulent juices of Dothia, and began to brush his sharp teeth against her sensitive folds, which made her moan out even louder. Seeing this, Neetha continued to brush his teeth firmer against her folds, but not hard enough to cause damage, seeing he didn’t want to live a short life. Dothia blushed madly, loving everything that Neetha was doing to him, as she gently wrapped her legs around his head to hold him there. Seeing this, that encouraged Neetha to thrash his tongue around violently, causing Dothia to cry out in pure lust, getting even closer to her climax.

 

Neetha continued to savor in the succulent juices of the bosmer woman, and that made him a little more ravenous. Neetha began to firmly press his teeth into her folds, not breaking the skin and sucking hard on her folders. Dothia panted in pleasure, grunting to herself as she feels her climax getting closer and closer. She wants to hold herself in and resist the urge, but from all the lack of love she has received, it’s not enough.

 

Dothia quickly lets out a loud, lust filled moan into the air, as her womanhood explodes with her juices. It sprays directly into Neetha’s mouth, as he grins and swallows it all down, savoring in the taste, and continues to suck hard on her now wet womanhood. Dothia panted in pleasure, and laid down on back her, her legs spread while Neetha continues to lick and clean her wet, slick bosmer folds. Dothia smiled and blushed madly, loving it all, as she looked at Neetha, who was very eager to enjoy it all.

 

Neetha cleaned all of Dothia’s now sensitive womanhood, as she leaned up and said “That was amazing Neetha.” as he grinned and leaned up to deeply kiss Dothia on the lips. She happily returns the kiss, and feels his forked tongue go into her mouth, and even taste her juices on his tongue. Dothia closed her eyes in pleasure, just as Neetha began to tenderly grind both of his hot shafts against her wet folds. He pulled off of the kiss and said “Is it time for the real fun now?” as all Dothia did was nod rapidly.

 

Neetha smiled and firmly thrusted both of his reptilian shafts deep inside of Dothia’s womanhood, spreading her tight inner walls with the first thrust. He moaned out in pure lust, loving how an elf felt around both of his shafts, and smiles widely and decides to take it easy for now, and deeply thrusts into Dothia, loving the sounds of her moan. Neeth reached up, and gently groped Dothia’s perky round breasts, loving how they feel as well.

 

He quickly began to thrust a little faster, feeling the tips of both his shafts firmly press against her cervix, while also starting to pinch her nipples. Dothia moaned out in pure lust, loving everything he is doing to her, as Neetha knew he was different, but decided to save it for later. Neetha knew he could bear a child with anyone, and he never knew why he could, and knew he could have fun with this Bosmer even more.

 

He quickly leaned his head down and began to hungrily suck on Dothia’s nipples, making them soft and plump, savoring in her taste more now. Dothia cried out in pure pleasure, loving everything that Neetha was doing to her, as she began to rub her clitoris slowly. Neetha saw this and began to thrust faster and harder into her, making sure to spread her inner walls, as both of his tips firmly smacked against her cervix with each thrust

 

Dothia cried out in more and more lust, loving how Neetha’s reptilian shafts felt inside of her, and panted softly in pleasure from it all. He started to feel the wetness from Dothia’s womanhood get more noticeable, as that was making him thrust faster into her. She moaned out his name in pure pleasure, loving it all, while Neetha felt a gentle throb from within him, signalling he is close to finishing. 

 

He said “D-Dothia, when the time comes, do I have permission to finish inside of you?” and Dothia replied “Y-Yes Neetha, you have my fullest permission to.” as he grinned, and thrusted fast and deep into her womanhood. She moaned out louder and louder as he thrusted harder into her, crying out in lust as she feels both of his tips penetrate her cervix and go into her womb. From the feeling of his shafts in her own womb, Dothia cried out in lust, shaking and squirming beneath him, while his groping against her breasts got rougher.

 

Dothia panted more frequently in pleasure, loving it all, and even feeling his throbbing inside of her, as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. From being much closer to her now, his thrusts were shallow, but deeper as more of his shaft entered her womb, thrusting more into her womb. Dothia couldn’t hold it in anymore, panting in pure lust, as she screamed out in pure pleasure, finally reaching the peak of her climax.

 

Dothia’s womanhood exploded with her juices, spraying all over Neetha’s groin, legs, and shafts, getting it on her own legs and groin as well. Neetha smiled, seeing how much there was, and continued to deeply and roughly thrust into her, until he started feeling his shafts throb more frequently and faster. As the throbs came faster and faster, Neetha let out a loud grunt, as Dothia felt his shafts inside her get a little hotter.

 

In only a few more seconds, Neetha moaned out in lust, as both of his shafts explode with his incredibly hot, thick, sticky, fertile argonian load, directly filling her womb. From feeling his hot load inside of her womb, she moaned out in pure lust, loving it all, as Neetha was even in a dry spell, showing he had a lot of sperm stored up from the lack of love he has had. As he was climaxing, he was still thrusting into Dothia’s womb, making sure he fills her womb and all, while she started to get quite a bulge from his sperm.

 

After a long, twenty minutes, Neetha finally collapsed on top of Dothia, and felt the bulge he gave her. He glanced down and saw that he made her at least eight months pregnant from his load alone, but knew there was one more part left he had to do. He spoke softly “D-Dothia, there’s one more thing argonians do, c-can I?” as Dothia didn’t say anything and just nodded. Suddenly, Dothia moaned out loudly as she felt something hard move through both of his shafts.

 

She spoke up quickly and said “N-N-Neetha?!? What is that?!?” as he grunted, showing it took him some muscle strength to push it through. He said “I-It’s a plug, to keep my sperm inside of you, it’s normal in argonian mating.” as the two biological plugs moved slowly through his shaft until they were at his tip. Once they were at his tip, he pulled back a little, having them be at her cervix, and let them go, feeling hot and sticky to her.

She cried out in pleasure as she feels the plugs lock into her cervix and prevent his sperm from sliding out of her, while he then pulls out of her and falls on his back. He panted in pleasure and laid there, as Dothia did the same.

 

**And here we are again! The next installment of The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! I hope you all enjoyed the read and sorry if my posts are longer, you can’t rush quality**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright and here we are with the next installment of the Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! This time, we will have another unique encounter, as it will not be two people this time. How many you ask? Well, go on ahead and read the chapter to find out! I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 

Walking through the land of Skyrim, on a rather cool morning, a woman with fiery red hair going to her shoulders, garbed in heavy armor, with a large greatsword on her back is on her horse. The woman rides a horse, following a trail, as she is on a mountain path, coming from Riften, towards Whiterun, when she encounters something odd. She saw that there was a broken down cart, with two khajiits, possibly merchants, fending off bandits, as she quickly hopped off the horse and ran to them. She quickly unsheathed her greatsword, and saw that there were at least ten bandits, and two khajiits, one being a marksman with a crossbow, the other with a great hammer.

 

The khajiit with a crossbow was a damn good shot, able to always land a fatal shot with ease, while the one with a great hammer was more reckless, but still inflicted damage. The woman saw that there was only four bandits left, but all in a line, as she yelled out loudly “YOL-TOOR-SHUL” and released a devastating torrent of fire, that burnt the four bandits to a crisp. With all the bandits dead, the khajiits looked at the woman, who saw she wasn’t a threat, and was a savior to them. The archer khajiit, with white fur and black stripes, in a soft voice said “Thank you for the assistance nord.” as the warrior khajiit, with tan fur said “We very much appreciate the help.” as the woman smiles. 

 

The woman replied “Don’t mention it, Skyrim is a rough place, and I’m not scared to lend a helping hand. I’m Alyxondra, a pleasure to meet you both.” as she looked at the wheel of their cart, seeing it is broken. Alyxondra says “Mind if I take a look at your cart? See how bad the damage is?” as the white furred khajiit says “Not at all, I’m Saahin, and this is my sister, Araya, I’m trying to join the Dawnguard.” and Araya says “And I want to join the Companions guild here.” as Alyxondra smirks. She replies “I see, I’m part of the Companions, I can put in a good word for you.” as Araya went wide eyed from hearing that. She said “I would be very thankful if you did that for me Alyxondra.”

 

Alyxondra continued to smile, already enjoying their company, as she says “It’s what a friendly face does. But, to your cart. The wheel is broken, but it can be salvaged enough to get you to a town to have it properly repaired. I can fix it quickly enough, and get you two to Riverwood, it’s the closest town.” as Alyxondra moves over, and lifts the cart up with all of her strength, showing just how strong she is. She manages to drag the cart over to a log where she can suspend it up enough to work on the wheel. Saahin and Araya both discretely eye her up and down, seeing that she is very attractive as well.

 

Alyxondra quickly goes into her side pouch, and takes out pieces of thick rope and wood, then begins to attach them to the wheel. She works fast and hard, making sure it stays secured, and when it does, she stands up, lifts the cart up again, and places it back on the track. Alyxondra says “That’ll do until you get to Riverwood, I can act as a hired muscle to make sure it gets there safely.” as they both smiled. Saahin said “That would be very helpful, thank you Alyxondra. Araya get up here so we can travel!” as Araya hops on up. Alyxondra giggles to herself as she whistles for her horse, which comes by quickly. She hops onto her horse, and begins to follow the two khajiits.

 

Time passes slowly, as they all enjoy small talk, and getting to know each other, and why she has the shout of a dragon. They all arrive in Riverwood, and drop the cart off by the blacksmith who can make the wheel stronger and better. Saahin and Araya grab all their belongings that they need, so none of it gets stolen. Alyxondra offered to help carry some of their belongings, which she did, and said “My home isn’t too far from here, you’re free to join me while your cart gets repaired.” as they both smiled widely. Araya said “We’d love that, we’ve been travelling for so long, and it would be nice to rest and recover.” as Alyxondra signalled for them to follow.

 

The trio walked for a little, as it became dark enough to be dusk, as they all come across a large manor, overlooking a lake, next to a cliff face, with a stable, and a farm. Alyxondra said “Welcome to my hand-built home.” as Saahin and Araya went wide eyed in shock. Saahin said “You hand built all this?” as Alyxondra replied “I built the foundation, the walls, the interior, the exterior, everything. I’m an adventurer, and Skyrim is my home, I live off the land, and I hand build everything.” as she goes up to the front door and opens it.

 

They both follow Alyxondra, and once inside, they see the decor, and go wide eyed, as it all looks intricately made and beautiful. Alyxondra giggles, as she goes over to a weapon rack, and places her weapons there, as they do the same. Alyxondra says “It’ll be a cold night, I’ll go prepare a guest room.” as she walks off, and sets up the fireplace. Almost instantly, the entire house begins to heat and warm up to a perfect, cozy temperature. Saahin and Araya both purr softly at the nice temperature, then look at each other.

 

Saahin says quietly “She’s very beautiful, and friendly, do you think she’d allow us to see more of her?” as Araya replies “We’ll have to find out, I’d love to share a bed with her, if you know where I’m going with it.” as she winks at Saahin. Alyxondra walks back to them after their conversation and says “Well, make yourselves comfortable, I’m gonna go and change into warm clothes.” as she goes up the stairs, and to her room. Saahin and Araya both grin widely, as they begin to get comfortable, to not draw suspicion, and once they hear Alyxondra’s footsteps in her room, they both quietly make their way upstairs.

 

Saahin and Araya peak their heads into the room and see Alyxondra stripping out of her armor. They see her strong, firm, muscular body, firm C cup breasts, and tight rear. They both get excited, as their shafts, being special women, slowly get erect beneath their clothing. They see her start putting commoner’s clothes on, as she calls out “Saahin! Araya! Do you two need any clothes?” as they quietly head back downstairs fast enough. They reply “No thank you! We Khajiit keep ourselves warm with our fur.” as they both really want to share a bed with her now.

 

Alyxondra comes back downstairs, in warm clothes, and sees both of them are nice and cozy. She says “I believe the guest room is prepared, if you two want to go and share it.” as Araya, being more, forward about it, says “We’d rather share a bed with you.” as Saahin, Araya, and Alyxondra all blush. Alyxondra says “I suppose there is enough room for all three of us. And it is late, we can go, if you all would like.” as she made her way up the stairs, with them both following.

 

Saahin and Araya both talk quietly, as she opens the door to her room, as they are even more impressed with the style and decor of the room. She said “How do you two sleep? If I may ask?” as they both replied instantly “Nude.” as that made her blush even more. She said “I’ll let you do what you need to then, as I’ll go to the bed first.” as she makes her way to the bed, and lays down to get comfortable. Saahin and Araya both begin to strip out of their clothes, unaware that Alyxondra is just playing along, as she knew they saw her naked, and begins to strip as well.

 

In moments, Saahin and Araya are both naked, as they both crawl into the bed, making predatory like purring sounds, as they go from the foot of the bed, to the front. They both wrap gently around her, and realize she is naked, as she says “I saw both of you eye me, if you wanted to enjoy me in bed, all you had to do was ask, I’ve been alone out here for a long time.” as they both smiled widely, and deeply kissed her, sliding their rough feline tongues into her mouth. Alyxondra smiles, and wraps her tongue around both of theirs, and presses both of them firmly against her.

 

She was suddenly shocked by feeling two erect feline shafts, each one at least sixteen inches long and four inches thick brush against her thighs. Alyxondra says, after pulling off the kiss says “I’ve only heard rumors of women possessing a sword between their legs, you two are one?” as she suddenly feels furry orbs press against her as well. Araya says “Yes, we both are, is that a problem?”  as Alyxondra replied “Not one bit!” as everyone was clearly getting excited now. She quickly said “How are we going to do this?” as Saahin got beneath Alyxondra, and Araya got on top of her.

 

Saahin probes Alyxondra’s tight rear with her feline shaft, while Araya probed her tight slight slit. Alyxondra moaned out in pleasure as she felt both of her holes being teased and probed, desperately needing it as well. Araya and Saahin both looked at each other, as Araya deeply kissed Alyxondra, and Saahin playfully bit at Alyxondra’s neck, then thrusted deep inside of her. Alyxondra moaned out in pure lust into the kiss, loving it all, as both of them began to thrust in deep and slow, spreading her tight inner walls, and even tenderly hitting her cervix. 

 

Saahin and Araya purred out loudly and lustfully, loving how a nord woman felt, as Alyxondra was happy to have two lovely furry women to claim her virginity as well. Araya begins to get, rougher with her thrusts, starting to go faster and deeper, while Saahin continues her same slow, tender pace. Alyxondra, granted, didn’t really care how they took her, as she was in heaven, loving everything that both of them were doing to her. Alyxondra pulled off the kiss with a loud, and lustful moan into the room, as Araya leaned down and tenderly bit into her neck.

 

She moaned out even more as felt both of them bite her, as she squirmed in pleasure against them. They both smiled at each other, during the bite, loving everything about her more and more, as they both know they want to make this more permanent. Saahin firmly gropes Alyxondra’s tight rear, while Araya begins to grope and play with her breasts. Alyxondra moaned out both of their names into the room, while still squirming against them, and feeling herself getting wetter as they claim her.

 

Araya pulls off of her neck, and moves her head down to tenderly bite on Alyxondra’s nipples, as she cries out in pure lust. Saahin and Araya both smiled widely, as they continued their thrusts into her body, not wanting it to end. Alyxondra moves both of her hands down slowly, as she begins to caress both of their furry orbs between their legs. She began to pant softly in pleasure, as she felt herself inching closer and closer to her climax, but wanted to hold on for as long as she can. Her moans increased with intensity, loving how they still continue to thrust into her, Araya getting much rougher and deeper, while Saahin gets deeper, but tender.

 

Alyxondra felt their orbs gently throb in her hands, feeling the warm testicles beginning the process to make their load and fill her. She smiles widely, and sees that they both go back to biting her neck tenderly, as she shivers and moans out in pure pleasure, After the tender bites, she goes limp in pleasure, being just a toy to them at this point, as she has a pleasured smile on her face. They both saw how pleasured she was, as they licked their lips, and began to kiss up and down the side of her neck and shoulders. Loving it all more and more, Alyxondra says in a quick outburst “Y-You two can stay as long as you want! I love this so much!”

 

Saahin and Araya both smiled widely, knowing they got what they wanted and more, as Araya continued to thrust deeply into Alyxondra, the tip of her shaft firmly smacking her cervix. Alyxondra shakes and squirms even more in pleasure, not wanting it to end, but feels her body betray her. She knows she is close to her to climax, and wants to hold on for a little longer, but quickly gives into the pleasure. Her slit explodes with her juices, spraying all over Araya’s groin, and her own legs.

 

Both of them smile widely as the see that she has reached her climax, and knew that they were on the verge of their own as well. They both purred loudly and lustfully, while Alyxondra feels that both of their shafts begin to leak pre directly into her. Saahin and Araya both pant softly, as they begin to feel their feline shafts throbbing inside of her. They both lean their heads close, and deeply kiss Alyxondra, trying to steer their minds away from the thought of climaxing. The kiss did very little to steer their minds, as both Saahin and Araya pull off the kiss with a very loud, almost roar in pleasure.

 

Saahin and Araya both feel their shafts explode with a hot, thick, sticky, feline load directly into Alyxondra’s womanhood and rear. She moaned out in pleasure, as she felt the thick load filling both of her holes, but what got her was the fact that she didn’t feel it slow down, and the load in her slit go deeper, past her cervix and into her womb. Alyxondra continued to moan out in pure pleasure, as she loved how full she was getting, and even saw she was getting a bulge from all of their load.

 

After a long, pleasurable ten minutes, both shafts stopped producing sperm, as Alyxondra looked a grand total of eleven months pregnant. Saahin and Araya decided to keep their shafts deep inside of Alyxondra so nothing spills out. Alyxondra says “Y-You two can definitely stay as long as you want.” as Araya replied “Why not make it permanent?” as Alyxondra took a moment to think. She replied “We’ll see later down our path.”

 

**And here we are everyone! The next installment of The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! I hope it quite the enjoyable read for all of you! I hope the quality of it was good enough for my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are my readers, back in the land of Skyrim! This time, we will be visiting someone new, who doesn’t have the brightest of pasts. She will be quite the unique character, with a just as unique encounter, like the previous chapters. Anyways! Enough banter, on with the story!**

 

Wandering through the cold streets of Windhelm, a High Elf, using an invisibility spell, walks around, leaving no trace of herself. This high elf, is wearing all white Thalmor Embassy attire, that she stole. Making sure to leave no sign of herself, she stays close to the walls, and out of people’s way so none of them bump into her. During her travelling, she felt a familiar presence, as she looked around, and went wide eyed in fear. She senses the presence of other Thalmor, ones hunting her down as she is a prisoner.

 

Panicking, as she knows they will be on her soon, she looks for a way to escape, but can’t find any way out. She quickly sees a large nord man, in heavy armor, and a large battle axe. She quickly ran over to him, still invisible, and said just to him in a whisper “Don’t be alarmed, I need your help, scream out Thalmor, and you’ll see three Thalmor elves appear in thin air, trust me. Please.” as the nord was shocked to hear it, but hated the Thalmor. In an instant, he screamed out “THALMOR! IN THE CITY!” as the group of Thalmor were caught off guard. Quickly, the entire city saw the group of Thalmor Elves, standing in the middle of an enemy city. 

 

Guards quickly came in, and fired arrows at the elves, killing them in a few seconds as their bodies laid lifeless on the snow covered floor. The nord man smiled, seeing the bloodied bodies of the Thalmor on the floor. As the man turned around, he was greeted by another High Elf, in all white Thalmor armor, that only he saw, and no one else did. The nord said “You…...You’re one of them……” as he begins to draw his battle axe. She quickly replies “I am a High Elf, I am a Thalmor, but I’ve been exiled, they see me as a curse, a bad omen, but I revealed the enemy. I do not agree with them anymore.” as the nord appreciated hearing that,

 

He put his axe away and said “Can I treat my new found ally to a drink at least? We can go out of Windhelm to find it, and I’d me fine with treating my new kinswoman to some mead.” as he offered a hand to her. She gently took his hand and followed him. He guided her outside of Windhelm and went to the stable, where he got his horse and let her hop on. She hopped on, and held onto him, as they rode off into the distance.

 

As they rode, they arrived at a Kynesgrove by nightfall. The nord man, Vunneld, put his steed in a stable, as the high elf looked around, and sensed no sign of Thalmor, and felt relieved. Vunneld said “Elf, I never asked for your name, but what is it?” as she turned around and replied “Eris.” as he nodded. He said “Quite a lovely name. Come, let’s go inside, before the cold gets to us.” as they both went inside. Oddly enough, once they were inside, they saw that it wasn’t too crowded, seeing it was just the tavern keeper, the bard, some helping hands, then them.

 

They took a seat, as the tavern keeper came up and gave them both mead, without asking. Before Vunneld could ask if Eris wanted anything different, she took the mead, and drank it without question. Vunneld smiled and drank his mead too, then paid the tavern keeper. As the two drank, they ordered more, as Vunneld was surprised to see how well Eris was holding up against mead, especially for an elf. Vunneld couldn’t help but also feel attracted to her, oddly enough, seeing her smile, betray her kind, and handle mead, all seemed right to him.

 

As the night went on, the tavern keeper had to travel to Windhelm and get more supplies, trusting Vunneld and Eris to watch the tavern until morning. They both agreed to, as the tavern keeper left, leaving the two of them, slightly drunk, in a nice, warm cozy tavern. Sitting at their normal spot, they decide to both share a room for the night, as Vunneld notices something on Eris that makes him draw his weapon. Eris looks at him, confused, and says “Vunneld, what is wrong?” as she realized it herself, she saw the vampire eyes she had, in his eyes.

 

He said angrily “You’re a vampire! That’s why the Thalmor don’t want you!” as he was ready to strike. She replied “Please Vunneld, you and I bonded, I didn’t choose to be a vampire, I was born one, and I’ve been living my life in secrecy, please, I mean no harm, werewolf.” as she smirked, and he staggered back. He said “How did you know!” as she points to her nose, “Werewolves have a unique scent, even when they’re human, but even then, I couldn’t spread the curse, nor do I want to.” as she sat down, her neck extended if he wanted to take the blow.

 

Actually contemplating on whether or not to kill Eris, he slams the axe down, into the table. He says “From the time I’ve spent with you, I saw you as an ally, despite you being an elf, especially one I truly hate, and even knowing this, I still see you as an ally.” as Eris was shocked to hear that, but even more shocked that he leaned in and deeply kissed her on the lips. Not even shocked by the gesture, she slowly returned the kiss, and gently wrapped her arms around him. He looked into her vampire eyes, as she looked into his feral wolf-like eyes, and neither of them spoke.

 

They both kept each other, locked in a lover’s embrace, as Eris slowly pulled off the kiss, and said softly “No one has ever said that to me, nor has anyone ever treated me this well.” as Vunneld couldn’t help but smile. Vunneld quickly picked up Eris, and carried her into an empty room, and laid her down on a bed. He slowly stripped her naked, and he did the same. He saw her firm, body with perky breasts and a slight hourglass shape. She saw his strong, muscular, scar riddled body as well, as he gently began to caress her body.

 

She couldn’t help but moan softly as he caressed her body, loving how gentle he is, despite being a warrior. He enjoyed feeling her body, loving the softness of her skin, as he brought up his shaft, being quite the size at a staggering sixteen inches flaccid. She gently moved her feet, and rubbed the sole of her foot against her shaft gently, just to tease him. Vunneld couldn’t help but moan softly, as he felt his shaft gently get erect.

 

Eris quickly readjusted herself, as she gently ran her smooth hands over his shaft. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch, but he enjoyed it more, as he suddenly felt the warmness of her mouth. He gently placed his hand on her head, as she slowly slid his shaft into her mouth, and feel it get erect. She is blown away by the sheer size of it, at least twenty inches erect. She slowly slid further down his erect length, until her nose pressed against his groin, and he realized that his girth was in her throat. He smiled down at her, and began to slowly slide in and out, enjoying everything about this.

 

She saw the gesture, and began to tenderly graze her tongue all over his shaft, as he smiled down at her. He enjoyed feeling her tongue move over his shaft, as he has never felt more, pleasured before. He slowly closes his eyes, and enjoys all she is doing, as she begins to go a little faster. He blushes from feeling how good she is doing, and shoots a thick rope of pre down her throat. She smiles widely, even with his shaft in her mouth, savoring in the taste of his pre, as she began to work a little faster.

 

He groans and grunts softly as she feels him go faster, definitely enjoying her magic mouth, as he shot another thick strand of pre down her throat. He looked down at her, almost asking with his eyes, as she nodded at him. He smiled down at her, as he began to thrust faster and deeper into her throat. He groaned out louder and with more lust it seems. He knew he couldn’t hold it in for much longer, but wanted to. Soon, the pleasure her mouth gave him became too much, as he groaned out, and shot his hot, thick, sticky load into her mouth and down her throat.

 

She happily swallowed down every single rope of his load, not spilling one drop of it and most of all, savoring in the taste of it. He kept shooting rope after rope of his load down her throat, and even moaning her name out in lust. Once he finished shooting rope of sperm down her throat, he gently slid out of her mouth, and panted softly in pleasure. She quickly moved around to lay down on her back, with her legs spread. He hungrily looks down her body, licking his lips, as he leans down and latches his laps onto her folds.

 

She gasps softly and feels him hungrily attack her clitoris with his tongue, and even bite tenderly on her. She lays there, moaning out in pure lust, as she feels his tongue ravenously attack her folds, both inside and out. She squirms in pleasure as well, loving how he attacks her womanhood, and he enjoys how she tastes. She quickly wraps her legs around his head, and holds him them, as he gets more ravenous, and thrusts his tongue in deep. She cries out in more lust, loving how he eats her out, as she feels over sensitive from years of neglect.

 

Quickly, she reaches her own climax, spraying her juices directly into his mouth, as he formed a wet seal, and swallowed down all of her juices. He even savored in her juices, loving it all, as she panted heavily in pleasure, and blushed madly. She slowly leaned up, just as he pulled off her folds. She saw that from his sucking, he made them bigger, as he leaned up, and rubbed his shaft against her folds. Without a warning, he thrusted in deep, but thrusted tenderly, being gentle with her.

 

She moans out loudly and lustfully into the quiet inn, with only them, as he grunts from feeling her tight warmness envelop his shaft. He quickly moved her legs to be placed above his shoulders, as he put her hands on her firm breasts. He tenderly groped and played with them, as he continued his deep and slow thrusts into her. Eris couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with lustful desires, as she let him enjoy her. His thrusts began to speed up slowly, as he leaned down and began to kiss at her neck. She loved every single second of it, as she held on tight to Vunneld, showing that she didn’t want it to end at all. 

 

Vunneld even gently bit into her neck softly, as a teasing gesture to her vampirism. She giggled, which was followed by a lustful moan from all he was doing to her. She loved everything he was doing to her, as she held onto him, and he did the same to her. Vunneld loved the embrace with Eris just as much as she did, as that made him bite a little more into her neck, and thrust deeper into her. She felt herself being very aroused by all he has done to her, loving it all, as she knew she was on the verge of another climax.

 

Vunneld suddenly felt a strong throb deep within her womanhood, as he grunted from it, signalling he was close as well. He quickly readjusted the position he was in, alongside with Eris, now having her on top of him, and bouncing her on his shaft. She gently placed her hands on his chest, and began to deepen the bounces, as she even feels the tip of his shaft firmly press against her cervix. She even knows she is on the edge, and he can even feel it. She pants in pleasure, and tries to use as much will as she can use to resist, but falls to pleasure.

 

Eris lets out a loud, lust fueled moan into the empty tavern, her womanhood trembling, as she feels her climax come. She feels her slit spray her juices all over her groin, thighs, his groin, thighs, and shaft. She panted heavily in pleasure, loving it all, and blushing madly. Vunneld chuckled, knowing that he held on longer, and decided to keep going, until he caved in from pleasure.

 

After four more thrusts, Vunneld grunted loudly, almost sounding like a guttural snarl. He felt more wolfish, as he thrusted up hard into her slit, and did what sounded like a growl in lust. After the growl, his tip began to shoot rope after rope of hot, thick, sticky seed directly into her warm womanhood. He kept grunting as he continued his thrusts, even as he let his load flow into her, wanting more. Vunneld became more, animalistic, but still in control, as he was, ‘marking’ Eris as his own, with his seed.

 

After a long thirty minutes, Vunneld finally regained his senses, as he panted in pleasure, and fell on top of Eris. He slowly looked up at her, and smiled, just to see that she was out cold from all the pleasure he gave. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly, as he felt something, bulging out from beneath him. He gently lifted himself up, and saw that he gave Eris a bulge from the sheer amount of sperm he had. He decided to quickly turn over, and have her rest on top of him.

 

**And here we are! The end of the next installment of The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! I hope you all enjoyed the tender, passionate time this chapter had in store!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the harsh land of Skyrim! Where even in in the time of conflict, there are still those under Mara’s loving gaze. This time, we’re going to revisit the two lovers from the starting point of the story! Shade and Kassandra will be undergoing a little, time skip of sorts, as will the rest of the people mentioned. More will come in future chapters! Even if my readers offer ideas! Anyways, on with the story!**

 

A few months has passed since Kassandra has brought Shade into her life. Kassandra had given Shade everything she desired, a nice quiet home, a job with the Dark Brotherhood, protection and all, as Kassandra was in her kitchen, with a cookbook on pastries and other things. It was only mid morning, as Kassandra let her sleep in. Kassandra, in just an apron, and nothing else, quickly finishes making some breakfast cakes with a strawberry filling. After that, she quickly went outside, grabbed some fresh fruit she always has, then comes inside. After that, she uses some magic she learned from Shade and juiced the fruit. Placing the juice in a freshly cleaned mug, Kassandra places all the contents she made on a silver tray and walks up to the bedroom.

 

Once there, she opens the door with her tail and peaks her head inside to see that Shade is still sleeping peacefully, and naked. Kassandra smiles at her, and then looks at the ring on her finger, and smiles more. She gently places the tray on the nightstand and goes over to wake up Shade, but the smell of the freshly made breakfast cake slowly wakes her up. Shade stretched and saw it all, then said “Awww Kass, you didn’t have to.” as Kassandra saw that Shade was sporting quite the case of morning wood, as she was completely erect, and drooling pre. Kassandra giggled and purred softly, as she offered them all to Shade.

 

She said “Shade it’s fine, I was being nice, and we had a rough mission last night either way, so I thought this would be a nice wake up call.” as Shade took a breakfast cake and took a bite into it. Shade was genuinely surprised at the taste, as she has never tasted anything so good. She quickly took another bite, as Kassandra smiled, seeing how much she liked it. Kassandra said “I worked hard to make them, and I used a cookbook to help. I already ate, so enjoy yourself.” as Shade quickly finishes it all, and drinks the juice too. She says “It was really delicious my purrrfect wife. But, I think something else even wants a treat.”, with a more sultry tone towards the end. 

 

Kassandra purred cutely, as she unties her apron, and lets it fall to the ground, as her naked body is revealed, with tail swaying from side to side. Shade quickly kicks the blanket off, letting her erect shaft come right into view. Shade took a moment to think and said “Kass, we’ve been together for quite some time, and we’ve bonded really well... And I’ve been using magic to keep me from giving you a child ever since we first met. Granted, I’m not sure how our child would look, but would you like to finally be given that chance?” as Kassandra takes a moment to think.

 

She did think about this, and said “Shade, disable the spell. If we can’t have children because we’re two separate races, that’s fine by me, we can always resort to adoption.” as Kassandra smiled, and went to the front of the bed, and slowly began to crawl up it. Shade leaned back, loving how Kassandra looks so devious and alluring as she crawls up to her. Shade smiles, as she suddenly feels Kassandra lips against her right ankle, with tender kisses going up her body. Shade leans back in pleasure, loving how she feels kisses against her knee, thigh, groin, stomach, nipple, breast, neck and finally up to her lips. Shade happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kassandra’s waist, and held her close to her. Kassandra smiled widely into the kiss as she began to gently grind her womanhood against Shade’s shaft, while Shade moaned into the kiss.

 

Shade slowly began to poke and prod at Kassandra’s shaft, loving it all, as Kassandra did her seductive purr into the kiss, which was Shade’s weakness. Shade pulled off the kiss and said “By the gods...I can listen to that purring for hours on end.” as Kassandra smiled and got herself all cozy on top of Shade. Afterwards Shade started to pet Kassandra’s naked body, starting at her sides, thighs, and shoulders. As the petting was going on, Kassandra purred in affection, seduction, and lovingness as Shade got all excited from the purring.

 

Shade quickly began to pet Kassandra even more, loving the sound of Kassandra’s purring, as Shade was beginning to be more tender with her petting. As the petting went on, Shade eventually slipped her hand between Kassandra’s legs, and began rubbing her slit. Kassandra started just to purr in pure pleasure. Shade smiled, as she slowly slid two fingers into Kassandra’s slit and began to tenderly twirl them around inside of her. Kassandra purred more, loving it all, and panting a little, while Shade saw that Kassandra was loving her fingering.

 

She said “Awwww, does my lovely kitten of a wife love it when I pet her in there, and here?” as Shade began to run her fingers through Kassandra’s hair. She began to purr more, as Shade slid three fingers into Kassandra’s slit, and began to swirl all of her fingers around, getting even the most sensitive spot in there. Kassandra quickly moaned and purred out more and with more lust in her moans. Shade smiled, as she twirled and pressed her fingers against Kassandra’s sensitive spot, making her squirm and get significantly wetter within Shade’s grasp.

 

Kassandra could really only purr cutely as she felt Shade’s magic fingers deep within her slit, making her get closer to the verge of her climax. Kassandra wanted to hold on, but from all the pleasure, and her lustful purring which made Shade work faster, it was hard. Shade knew that the purring was her own weakness, but also greatest strength. Soon, Shade slowly slid her hand into Kassandra, and began to tenderly rub her entire hand against all of Kassandra’s inner walls. Kassandra then let out one of her most loudest, seductive purrs she has ever given, and reached her orgasm.

 

Kassandra’s slit sprayed her juices all over the bed, Shade’s forearm, her own thighs, and all, as she laid back against Shade, purring softly and cutely. Shade slowly slid her arm out of Kassandra’s now wet slit and began to lick the juices from her off her own arm. Shade said “Awww, you finished so fast, did you love what I did?” as Kassandra smiled and nodded, as well as even blushing beneath her fur. Quickly after that, she got affectionate and began to nuzzle against all of Shade’s naked body. Shade quickly said after witnessing the nuzzling, “Is it time for the real fun?” as Kassandra nodded.

 

Shade smiled and gave Kassandra a deep, long, heated, lustful kiss on the lips, and slowly pulled her up so she was on top of her. The two both kissed each other passionately as they both slid their tongues into the kiss. Shade enjoyed the feeling of Kassandra’s rough feline tongue against her own, as Shade’s hands firmly gripped Kassandra’s rear. Kassandra moaned into the kiss from the firm grip, as she also felt Shade’s shaft rubbing against her wet, slick womanhood. The two didn’t say anything, as Shade slowly slid her shaft deep into Kassandra’s womanhood, and gently began to thrust into her, gyrating her hips as well.

 

Kassandra moaned and purred into the kiss, loving it all, as Shade even went out of her way to pull her shaft out enough so her tip can rub against Kassandra’s sensitive spot. Kassandra moaned out even more into the kiss, loving how Shade was pleasuring herself first. Kassandra then wrapped her arms around Shade’s neck and closed her eyes in pleasure. Shade saw this notion and continued to rub just her tip against Kassandra’s sensitive spot within her inner walls. Shade slowly pulled off the kiss and began to playfully and tenderly nibble at Kassandra’s neck, a weakness she secretly knows.

 

From the tender nibbles against her neck, Kassandra let out one of her most cutest purrs into the room, and shivers in pleasure from it all. Shade smiles, as she continues with passionate thrusts, letting Kassandra feel every loving thrust. Kassandra accidently dug some of her claws into Shade’s back. Shade didn’t mind it, as she loved the rough playfulness that came with being married to a khajiit. Shade then began to tenderly bite into Kassandra’s neck, whilst still thrusting, now deeply into her.

 

Kassandra moaned and purred out loudly and in pure lust, loving how the thrusts felt into her, as well as the biting and all. She quickly felt herself on the verge of another climax, and knew it was going to come fast if Shade was going to keep up at her pace. Shade sensed that Kassandra was on the verge of a climax, as she pressed her groin against Kassandra’s groin. This action left Shade’s shaft deep within Kassandra’s slit, as Shade began to gyrate her hips. The motion made Kassandra shake and shiver in pleasure, as she couldn’t hold on for much longer.

 

Kassandra finally fell to the lust and let out one of her loudest purrs in pure, uninterruptible lust into the room. Her juices sprayed all over Shade’s groin, legs, and even the bed, making Shade smile widely, as she begins to slowly bounce Kassandra on her shaft. Shade knew her own climax was coming close, as she discretely used a spell to amplify her climax, so Kassandra can feel an equal amount of pleasure. Shade began to thrust upwards as she bounced Kassandra on her shaft, making it feel good for both parties in the term of pleasure.

 

Shade quickly felt herself cave into the pleasure, sweat starting to gently coat her body as she felt her shaft throb deep within Kassandra. Shade wanted to resist the urge to finish, but from the magic amplification, she began to suffer from hypersensitivity. In only three more thrusts, Shade moaned out in immense lust, as her tip shot rope after rope of hot pre deep into Kassandra, but the throbbing made the pleasure more, pleasurable. Shade panted into Kassandra’s ear, as she finally felt it, her ending climax.

 

Shade practically screamed out in pleasure as her shaft finally exploded with her immensely hot, thick, sticky, virile load, flooding Kassandra more than ever. Kassandra went wide eyed in pleasure, as she looked down and saw that her stomach was bulging out faster than it ever did when she was with Shade. She saw her stomach easily get to eight months pregnant in only seconds, but saw that it was still growing fast too.

 

In what felt like an eternity, but was really only ten minutes, Shade fell back unconscious from the withdrawal of the spell as it took a heavy toll on her stamina. Kassandra panted heavily in pleasure, her own fur a bit wet from sweat, as she gulped, and slowly looked down. Kassandra went wide eyed in shock, seeing that her body was bulging out, appearing to be thirteen and a half months (9 months plus 4 and a half months together.) from it all. Kassandra couldn’t keep herself up for that much longer, as she fell asleep with Shade, her tail around Shade.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment to the Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! I hope this was all worth the wait as it was a more loving, passionate, both sides get pleasured chapter! Anyways, I have good news! A new story setting is being brought up! And it will remain secret until it’s spotlight day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the harsh realm of Skyrim, and this time, we’ll be introducing some, beastiality of the major kind. Hehe, I don’t want to spoil much, but let’s just say….There might be some, interesting means of breeding going on in here. Anyways, enough of my banter, I’m sure you all want to get to the real action now, as this one might be more, of a kick to some than others.**

 

Just walking out of Riften, an argonian woman named Wusha, with vibrant colored scales, being bright green scales, appears to be visibly mad. She help a piece of parchment, with a wanted bounty, and said to herself “Damn guards….Only giving me a simple go clear out a cave of trolls….I’m an argonian spellsword….” as Wusha was wearing steel armor, armed with a steel longsword, and trained with Destruction class and Conjuration class magic. She walked down the trail, following the map on where she was supposed to go, as she was annoyed that she couldn’t even get a higher class level of quests to do.

 

As she was walking, she juggled balls of fire, and kept making great pace, making sure she got to her destination on time, and with great haste too. She did have to travel quite a distance due to the fact where she needed to go was very far away from Riften. She arrived at the cave entrance by dusk, as she made her way inside the cave. Deciding that she’ll rest by the entrance of the cave just for the rest of the night and continue in the morning, Wusha pulls out a bedroll, and sleeps the night away.

 

During her slumber, she began to dream about her every familiar fantasy. She dreamed of her dream argonian, Huzicus. She dreamed of his strong black scaled body, his his prowess with heavy weaponry, his strong tail, everything. She dreamed of herself in a large bed, on her back, naked, with Huzicus at the end of the bed. She watched his beautiful white eyes go up and down her body, as he slowly climbed on top of her. He ran his strong hands up and down her body, as his thick girthy reptilian shaft protruded out from him, and began to tenderly rub against her own slit.

 

Huzicus came down and deeply kissed Wusha on the lips, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his girthy shaft slowly slide into her, and spread her tight inner walls. She moaned out in pleasure from feeling it all, and in the real world, she even moaned out softly, and began to rub her wet slit already. What Wusha didn’t realize was that the cave was already inhabited by someone else...As Wusha was moaning and teasing herself during her rest, a dragon, not too large, possibly only a juvenile dragon, as it was large enough to be a threat, but not too large to be a city level threat.

 

The dragon saw Wusha sleeping, but also caught the scent of her sex, as the dragon was ready for sexual maturity. The dragon, being black in color, sneaks over to Wusha, who was sleeping naked, and flips the bedroll off, without waking her. It does appear that Wusha is a heavy sleeper, as the dragon looks at Wusha’s naked body. The dragon looks around, not seeing anyone else who can harm himself, or his guest, the dragon gently bites the bedroll, and drags Wusha deeper into his cave.

 

Once deep enough, Wusha gently rolls over, still in the bed roll, as she is now on her stomach, with her rear and slit in perfect view. Wusha is still pleasuring herself with her fingers, and moaning out Huzicus’s name. The dragon sees this, and makes no sense of it, as the dragon’s mouth is inches away from Wusha’s slit and rear. The dragon gently runs its thick tongue against Wusha’s folds, as she moans out in pleasure during her sleep. The dragon seems to smile widely and begin to lap at Wusha’s folds, loving the taste of her. All Wusha could do during her wet dream, was moan in pleasure, as she enjoyed every second of it.

 

Inside the dream, Wusha was being roughly kissed by Huzicus, while he was deeply thrusting into her slit. She dug her fingers into his back, while he only got rougher, and kept moaning out his name. Back in the real world, the dragon just slid his tongue deep inside of Wusha’s slit, and began to gently taste all of her inner sex. The dragon savored all of it, loving how the argonian woman tasted, as Wusha, in the dream, was getting close to reaching her orgasm. In only a few more strong thrusts from Huzicus in the dream, she moaned out lustfully, and sprayed her juices all over his shaft, but in the real world, the dragon got a mouthful of juices.

 

The dragon roared happily, loving how Wusha tasted, as he began to milk Wusha’s slit of her juices, and even go as far as clean her. Wusha just simply moaned out in pleasure, loving how pleasurable her dream is, while the dragon is enjoying his own fun. The dragon decides to get slightly rougher, and gently bite Wusha’s groin. Inside the dream, she feels it as Huzicus getting rougher, which she doesn’t even mind. The dragon begins to eat and even slurp at Wusha’s slit much harder and faster now, making the pleasure be even more.

 

The dragon loved every second of it, and decided to get even more, as he went up, placed his arms on Wusha’s tight firm rear, and completely dug his maw into Wusha’s slit. Wusha moaned out loudly and lustfully from it all, as the dream felt so real to her, as it was her fantasy. The dragon loved everything, loved how she tasted, loved how she felt, everything, and most of all, wanted to make her, his. Quickly after eating her out, and cleaning her up, the dragon moved his arms up, and placed them on her shoulders. The dragon felt his shaft, being about twenty inches long, eight thick, with a twelve inch bulge at the base of it. The dragon finally found someone to sate his own needs and desires.

 

The dragon began to rub his incredibly hot, but not burning shaft against Wusha’s wet womanhood, making her moan out much more too. The dragon loved hearing Wusha’s lustful cries, as in one slow, but tender thrust, the dragon thrusted into Wusha, making her both, moan out lustfully, but also wake up. She looked up, to see a dragon on top of her, and thrusting into her, but instead of screaming and panicking, she continued to moan. The dragon looked up, and saw that she was awake, and started to slow down, and begin to pull out of her. Despite what the creature is, it’s treating her well, it’s treating her like a loving mate, as she gently rubs the dragon, to reassure it.

 

She said softly “D-Don’t worry….You feel really good….You can keep going….I don’t mind.” as the dragon had some new found love, and energy, and flipped Wusha on her back. The dragon began to tenderly thrust into her, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. The dragon leaned his maw down and began to press his lips against her own, and slide his tongue into the kiss. Wusha was shocked by this, but everything felt amazing, she even thought it was better than Huzicus, her dream argonian. The dragon showed Wusha tender love, as his thrusts were deep, as the tip of his shaft managed to burrow its way into her own womb.

 

Wusha couldn’t believe that she found pure enjoyment in mating with a dragon. She loved it all, as she loved how the tender thrusts felt like tender kisses in her womb. She felt the first rope of hot, thick, slimy, sticky pre shoot directly into her womb. The sheer feeling of pure, animalistic pre shooting into her, sent vivid visions of pleasure into her, she loved it all. The dragon saw how she reacted when she felt his pre shoot inside of her, and smiled, as she knew she would love his real sperm. Wusha couldn’t even think straight, as she has never felt pleasure like this before, as she actually contemplates staying with the dragon, and living with him, as a mate.

 

She slowly tried to pull off the kiss, but the dragon immediately latched onto her lips, and kept his lips locked onto her, with his tongue exploring her mouth, and even swapping saliva. Wusha found out that the dragon didn’t want to stop anytime soon. The dragon did begin to pick up pace, and begin to slide more of his shaft deeper and deeper into her, but Wusha loved it all, and didn’t care how hurt she got over it. The dragon quickly wrapped his wings around Wusha, making the embrace seem more loving, as he kept shooting ropes of pre directly into her. Little did she know, this dragon’s pre was special, as it was coating her womb, to make her much more fertile, and easier to breed with, and the effects were permanent.

 

Wusha couldn’t resist the pleasure anymore, as it felt just simply amazing, and quickly reached another orgasm. Her juices completely drenched his shaft, and the dragon loved the sensations of that feeling, as his now lubed shaft, slowly slid into her fully, with herself fully knotted by him. The dragon loved how tight and slick Wusha felt, and she loved how hot and girthy the dragon was. In only a few more tender grinding motions against her slit, the dragon roared out in lust, and began to shoot his hot, slimy, thick, stick, now enhanced fertile sperm. Wusha cried out in pleasure, as the sperm felt like it was attacking her ovaries, and trying to get her pregnant, but the pleasure from it blocked out her senses.

 

The dragon loved it all, and even continued to grind against her as he was shooting his sperm into her womb, as he was giving her plenty of sperm, enough to start making her bulge out. Wusha loved it all, she didn’t want to leave, as the dragon gave her more pleasure than any other man ever could have. She felt at peace with the dragon, and loved it all, she didn’t care what others could think, but she wondered if this will work. “D-Dragon….Can I live with you? I have nothing else back in the land of the others...I’d rather be with someone that can, I don’t know, be nice with me.” as she felt idiotic for talking to a dragon.

 

The dragon said, in very butchered humanoid tongue, “I allow….I don’t speak….Good. Make self at home.” as Wusha smiled widely and kissed the dragon passionately on the lips. She replied “Thank you my scaled friend, thank you very much, do you mind if I make the cave, more...Habitable? For me at least?” as the dragon nods. Wusha smiled again, and deeply kissed the dragon once more, holding onto him, and embracing him, as the dragon did the same to her. 

 

She asks one more question, “Sorry for all my questions, but do you happen to have any, troll skulls lying around? I need them for this damn quest I had to do. I’m getting two thousand septims for every troll skull I have.” as the dragon walks down the cave, and comes back with twenty skulls. Wusha’s eyes go wide, as she picks up all of them, and places them in her bag, as she kisses the dragon once more. She said “I’ll be back tomorrow, I need to go turn these in for septims, and I’ll be buying a lot, to make things more, habitable.” as the dragon nods, and goes deeper into his cave to rest and recover, while Wusha armored back up, and made her way back over to Riften.

 

When she arrived at Riften once more, being early in the morning, she made it to the quest giver, and handed over all the troll skulls. She was given twenty pouches of two thousand septims, and just as she was taking them, Huzicus walked in, wearing full daedric armor, and a daedric greathammer. He came up, with the head of a daedra, and a heart, and looked at Wusha, who earned just as much as he did, in one mission. He said “That’s quite a bounty you have, you’re Wusha, right? The spellsword?” as Wusha couldn’t believe the argonian of her dreams was talking to her. She replied “Y-Yes….That’s me...Just trying to make a living.” as Huzicus nodded, “That’s what we adventurers do. Do you adventure alone? Or with someone?” as Huzicus grabs his gold for his quest he just did.

 

Wusha replies “With myself, and myself alone.” as Huzicus looks at her, right in the eyes, and says “It must be lonely, and I travel alone, what do you say to travelling together Wusha? We could be a formidable team.” as Wusha’s mind was racing at the sounds of that. She wanted to say yes, but with her situation with her dragon back at the cave, she can’t decide. She had to say “I’m not sure….I’ve been alone for so long, that I’m used to it.” as Huzicus simply nodded. He replied “I understand, trying to have someone come with you is always a challenge when you’re in solitude. I live here in Riften, and I’m done adventuring here for some time. If you ever wish to call upon me, just find me. I’ll be in the tavern if not at my home.” as Wusha nods, and begins to walk off.

 

Once out of hearing range, she goes to a general goods store, to at least try and buy things to make the cave look, lively and homey, while also being completely ecstatic that Huzicus talked to her, and even offered to let her tag along with her. She goes into the general store, with plenty of septims, and begins her own little shopping spree, unaware of the fact she will be carrying the spawn of more dragons, after her encounter with him that is. Once she bought everything, she managed to buy a cart, and a horse, so she can transport all of it back to the cave, where she can live a different, calm life.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Skyrim story! I hope it was quite the joy for you all to read! Especially since I plan to continue this segment in the next chapter with a nice little time skip. It appears there will be a future rivalry for Wusha it appears!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the harsh, frigid wilds of Skyrim! When we last left off, we left off with Wusha the Argonian Spellsword, heading back towards the cave where her new lover is! She did have an encounter with Huzicus and was ecstatic to have that encounter! Anyways! This chapter is going to have some big revelations, as there will be a sex scene and another scene at hand! With who? Well, from the previous chapter, it will be Wusha and Huzicus again! Get ready for more scale on scale action everyone! ;P**

 

With it only being a few months since their last encounter, Wusha was happily sitting in the cave, with her dragon husband and lover. She was sporting quite a large bulge in her stomach, as she was housing at least six dragon eggs, within her womb. Unaware of that her kind was able to safely breed with dragons, she stayed off her feet, as her dragon was always there. The dragon was there always, with food, water, clothing, anything she needed, as she was happy that the dragon cared for her. The dragon was extremely happy to have a mate, and a loving one, as he made sure that Wusha was properly cared for, as he was in love in her, and she was too. But! Little did they know, was that the dragon was a contract quest, and only one person had taken up that quest; the argonian warrior Huzicus.

 

Inside the cave, Wusha happily rests, as her dragon is at the door, and guarding it. She gently rubs her bulge, as she knows that the eggs are going to come out soon, and she’ll have to lay them. She was actually happy to be the mother of dragons, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed some well earned rest. While she was sleeping, on a well made and tailored bed, her dragon mate, Neyshul, who has grown to be much larger and more like an adult dragon, hides in the shadows, as his shout allows him invisibility. He stayed motionless, watching for any intruders to his secret home, and that’s when Huzicus came to the entrance. Neyshul growled silently, as Huzicus entered his cave, and began to draw his weapons. As soon as he came in, Neyshul quickly darted off, and went to warn Wusha. 

 

While Neyshul ran off, Huzicus stayed cautious, and made sure to pay attentions to his surroundings, as he has never fought a dragon yet, and this will make his title stronger. While Neyshul was running, he arrived at Wusha’s little abode, and saw that she was sleeping on the bed. Neyshul quickly woke up Wusha with a puff of fire into her face, as she stumbled awake. “Neyshul? What’s wrong? Why was I woken up?” as he gestured back to the entrance to her home. He said in broken commoner speak, “Warrior coming. All black armor of daedra. Long black tail.” as Wusha immediately recognized the figure Neyshul was talking about. She said “That’s Huzicus….Oh gods….Neyshul, neither of us are properly trained to deal with him! He’ll slaughter us both!” as they both heard heavy footsteps getting closer.

 

She gulped, as she surged with magic, and used a strong illusion spell to hide everything, and make the room look like an empty cave face. She kept immense focus, as she did her best to hold the illusion up, and mask it from Huzicus. Neyshul knew what she was doing, and laid low near her, and made sure she had the most amount of focus imaginable to make sure the spell works. As soon as Huzicus walked into the room, he saw it was just an empty cave, with nothing else in it. She watched him carefully, as he pulled out a scroll, and opened it, as the entire magic she was offering just ceased to work, a mass silence scroll. She fell to her knees, as Neyshul quickly coiled around Wusha, and kept her safe, even going as far as risking his own life to protect Wusha. Huzicus was completely shocked to see not only Wusha, but Wusha with a large bulge in her stomach, as he put his weapons down and didn’t know what to say at all. Wusha gently pushed Neyshul away, and he recognized this gesture, as he flew off, leaving Wusha with Huzicus.

 

Huzicus finally said the first thing, after a long moment of silence, “So….You’re a breeder for a dragon?” as Wusha shook her head. She replied “I’m not a breeder. I’m his mate...Hence why my appearance at Riften has been extremely spotty. I’ve learned your routine to specifically avoid you...I couldn’t bear to let anyone, let alone you, see me like this. I stay because I’m treating like royalty here...Neyshul over there offers safety and shelter, and I hold his eggs. This is the only place in all of Skyrim I’m treated well for Talos’ sake!” as Wusha is on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. Huzicus saw this, and looked at Neyshul, who gestured his head towards her, letting him comfort her. Huzicus slowly reached forward, wrapped his arms around her, and gently held her close, as she gently pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

 

He said, “I have no, real issue with it. And I’ll even be honest, I find women with exotic interests...Incredibly attractive.” as Huzicus was blushing. Wusha can’t believe what she was hearing, as she was wondering if Huzicus had an attraction to her. She said “Huzicus….Do you….Have an attraction to me? And more than a companion to companion one?” as Huzicus slowly nodded. He said “Wusha….I’ve been doing this amazing quests to try and impress you. All those women who want to be the bearer of my children...I just brush off. There’s always been something about you that I’ve found attractive...It was your personality. You always spoke what you wanted to say, and always stood up for yourself. I thought by single handedly doing all those challenging quests….Would impress you.” as he turns around, and leans against a cave face.

 

Wusha was shocked to hear this, she never would have thought her dream argonian wanted her to be his. She was completely unsure of how to react, as she walked over to the dragon, which Huzicus saw. She said to Neyshul and said softly “Are you fine with me having me...Taking Huzicus as a mate?” as Neyshul looked at her, and nodded. He replied in just as soft tone, “I’m dragon. Did not expect lizard woman mate. Understand mortal rituals. When grown, I leave.” as Wusha replied softly, “When you’re an adult, you’ll leave?” as Neyshul nodded. He continued, “For now. I stay, protect the young. When I adult, I take young and go.” as he pressed his head against Wusha’s bulge. Wusha smiled and gently rubbed the bulge, as she turned and looked at Huzicus. She said “Huzicus….I never would have realized the argonian of my dreams was attracted to me...I only tried to stay independent to show…..” as she stopped talking, and fell to her knees, and groaned out loudly. 

 

Huzicus quickly ran over to her, and helped her move to the bed, as she was holding her bulge, and groaning out loudly. She lifted her dress up, revealing her naked slit, as Huzicus and Neyshul quickly saw that the egg bulge in her stomach was shifting, as she grunts loudly. In one strong, loud grunt, she pushes hard, making one egg begin to slowly slide down her birth canal. She screams out loudly, as the egg is stretching her apart, but surely, after a few moments, one large egg came plopping out of her womanhood. She panted heavily, as she arched her back and cried out loudly again, as she felt another egg being pushed down and out of her womb. She digs her clawed fingers into the bed, as she pants and groans heavily, pushing out all the eggs slowly, until all six of them were on the bed. Neyshul quickly grabbed the eggs, all of them, and took them deeper into the cave, making a proper hatching area, leaving Huzicus with a half naked Wusha.

 

Huzicus decided to take the biggest risk of his life, as he walked up to Wusha, gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and crawled up to face her. Before he or she could say anything, Huzicus firmly kisses Wusha on the lips, and held her close to him. Wusha was completely shocked from the sudden kiss, as she happily and eagerly returned it, as Huzicus was gently lifting Wusha’s dress over her shoulders and having her lay naked beneath him. He slowly pulled off the kiss, and slowly began to kiss down her body, as she was moaning out softly, as this felt even better than the dream she had. She closed her eyes and made cute sounds in pleasure, loving it all. Huzicus loved hearing Wusha’s lustful sounds, as Neyshul was in fact, watching, and enjoying that his mate had been united with her dream mate.

 

Neyshul decided to go back to the egg room, and keep an ever vigil gaze on his eggs, and let Wusha and Huzicus be alone together. Huzicus kept kissing down Wusha’s body, until he got to her slit. He knew that she just had laid eggs, and even saw that she was in a massive state of arousal, as her womanhood was practically soaking with her juices. Deciding to go on and skip the pleasantries, Huzicus began to strip naked, started with his upper half, as well as giving Wusha quite a little, teasing show. Wusha wasn’t complaining at all, enjoying the show too, and definitely loving what she sees. With his chestplate off, Wusha stared at his firm, muscular chest, that had no scars at all. She smiled, and saw that he was undoing his lower half next, and what she would see next would shock her.

 

With his leg plates off, and completely naked, Huzicus removed his loincloth, and showed Wusha his massive, dual shaft member. It stood at a large twenty inches flaccid, five inches thick, and had no bulge at the base. He said, as he was stroking off his members, making them grow to a grand total of twenty five inches erect. He said “I hope you don’t mind adding more to motherhood Wusha. I plan on giving you everything. I haven’t had sexual relief in months.” as Wusha replied “G-Guess I don’t need my Amulet of Mara anymore.” as Huzicus smiled, and slowly thrusted both of his shafts deep into Wusha’s womanhood. She moaned out loudly and lustfully as she felt both of his shafts slowly slide deep into her, loving how they gently massaged her sore inner walls.

 

She savored in the pleasure that he was giving her, as he even made sure to massage every inch of her inner walls with his shafts. Huzicus made sure she was completely pleasured, and began to gyrate his hips, making his thrusts slowly massage her inner walls even more. Wusha gasped and moaned out in pure lust, as she quickly felt Huzicus latch onto her nipples, and begin to gently suckle on them. To her surprise, she produced milk, and he happily swallowed it all down. She moans out in more and more pleasure from all he is doing to her, as she is in pure bliss. She loved how well his suckling was, and loved how his thrusts were more focused on giving her pleasure. He made sure that Wusha was receiving all the pure tender loving she needed, and he wanted her to be relieved first, especially after her egg laying. Wusha was in more than a total bliss, but after laying those eggs, she was incredibly sensitive and didn’t even realize she was on the verge of her next orgasm.

 

Wusha suddenly cried out loudly and lustfully into the room, as she was trembling in pleasure. On that note, she moaned out his name with the most amount of lust she has ever had, and finally peaked over and reached her orgasm. Her womanhood exploded with her sexual juices, thoroughly drench both of Huzicus’s shafts in her juices. She moaned out with as much as lust as she could muster, and loved it all. She panted heavily in pleasure, and smiled down at Huzicus, who was smiling just as wide, and continued to suckle on her nipples until they were nice and plump. He finally gave her everything she wanted, and now, it was time for his turn.

 

Huzicus gently pulled away from Wusha’s nipples, and gently spread her legs, as he began to deeply and tenderly thrust into her. She moaned out more and more, loving it all, as her juices acted as a lubricant as his thrusts slowly sped up. Wusha kept her eyes closed in pleasure, loving it all, loving just how he is just as she pictured him. Huzicus smiled at her, leaned down, and began to kiss her lovingly and passionately, as he finally realized that from the months of no relief, he was surprisingly over sensitive, and didn’t realize he was ready to flood her slit. Huzicus moaned out her name in pure lust, and finally reached his orgasm, as rope after rope of incredibly hot, thick, sticky argonian seed began pouring into her slit and womb.

 

He groans out loudly and lustfully, as she loves how her inner walls and womb get flooded to the brim, and begin to make her bulge out. He is even panting in pleasure, from how long he has gone without any relief. He loved it all, and kept kissing her, making sure she got everything she needed, as well as holding her hand tightly. She held onto his hand just as tight, as she moans more into the kiss. All was not over though, as she felt his biological seal slowly moving through his shafts and into her. She smiled out widely and pulled off the kiss with a loud and lustful moan, as she felt the seals lock into her cervix with a schlorp sound.

 

They pant in pleasure, loving it all, as Huzicus flipped her over, having her on top of him now. Wusha decided to cuddle up tenderly with him, and rest her head in the crook of his neck, and get all comfortable, as she sighs softly in relief. He said “I take it you’re going to want a ring on me?” as she simply gave him a nod. He let out a soft chuckle, as he held her close, and slowly pulled the blanket over herself and him, as they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Neyshul on guard now.

 

**And here we have it! The next installment of the Lustful Adventures in Skyrim! The chapters from here on out will refresh all the previous entries, so next on this list is the two khajiit women, and our red headed nord! Something big will definitely be happening in that story when it comes! Agenda: For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the relatively fast posts, and also enjoying the stories! But anyways, here we are again! We’re back in the frigid cold lands of Skyrim! And we’re revisiting some older chapters to give them a fresh patch of paint so to speak. This chapter, we are revisiting the lovely women from Chapter 3! And something big will be happening during this chapter! Anyways, let’s get on with the real show! Shall we?**

 

With Alyxondra’s manor heavily improved upon, being much larger and more lively from all the work she has done, Alyxondra happily is outside, mining into a cliff face. While she was mining, her two wives, Saahin and Araya, were inside, and watching their strong nord wife work. Ever since they were married, Alyxondra had stopped her business as an adventurer, but took up a new business as a supplier of minerals towards all the kingdoms. She still travels and is still fully capable of defending herself. Saahin and Araya were both happy to have such a loving, strong wife, that can defend their home if needed and supply them. While Alyxondra worked, Saahin tended to house work, and Araya tended to cleaning.

 

As time passed on, Araya and Saahin had planned something, and wanted to finally have children. Saahin had learned a spell that would allow both herself and Araya to safely impregnate Alyxondra with khajiit kittens. All they had to do was see if Alyxondra was fine with starting a family. They both looked outside and still saw that Alyxondra was mining, but they noticed it would be dusk soon, so they needed to prepare. Araya quickly ran up the stairs to the grand bedroom and began to make it look and feel more romantic. Saahin quickly prepared a drink that had a weak aphrodisiac in it, that would only kick in if more was consumed. Hopefully Alyxondra wouldn’t be mad at either of them, but they were also in heat, so they desperately needed it too.

 

Once dusk hit, Alyxondra packed up all the minerals she grabbed, as well as ore, put it in a shipping box, and brought the box inside. She saw Saahin who had a drink ready as she said “Long day of mining Alyxondra?” as she offers the drink to her. Alyxondra takes the drink, and slowly sips it and nods. Saahin says “Alyxondra...We’ve been a happily married trio with my sister for a fair amount of time..Would you agree?” as Alyx nods. She replies “Happily marry, with stable supply of gold, and one fantastic house. Couldn’t ask for more.” as she took a little sip, and started to feel a little warm, so she took her working clothes off. Saahin said “I’m glad you love it so much...But Alyxondra...I wanted to ask you something….How do feel about motherhood?” as Alyxondra stopped sipping.

 

Alyxondra said “Saahin, if you and Araya want to start a family. You can just ask. I don’t mind finally settling down. I’m happily married. Hell...I’m surprised you two haven’t tried to give me a child when I sleep.” as Saahin blushes beneath her fur, as they have tried doing that. Alyxondra continued on, “You two have my fullest permission to make me a mother. I’m happy with you two, and we have a stable supply of septims. And most of all...I know you drugged this drink. It has a distinctly different taste to it than normal water.” as Saahin cursed softly to herself. Alyxondra laughed and said “You two wanted to coax me into saying yes...You two need to learn that I’m an easy woman. Let’s become mothers.” as Alyxondra picked up Saahin, and flung her over her shoulders. Saahin was quite fine with this notion, and purred softly as she was carried upstairs.

 

Once they made it to the door to the grand bedroom, Alyxondra gently opened the door, and saw Araya laying on her back, naked. She replied “Took you two love birds long enough.” as Saahin leapt off Alyxondra and onto the bed, and began to strip. While Saahin was stripping to nothing, Alyxondra began to look around, seeing the room, with beautiful flowers, scented candles, and all, showing how badly they wanted this. Alyxondra says, with a soft blush, “You two didn’t have to do this….” as they both knew how awestruck she was by the beautiful, romantic feeling. Saahin and Araya smiled, as they gently grabbed Alyxondra, stripped her down naked, and gently laid her on the bed. Saahin and Araya both crawled on top of Alyxondra, and both kissed her deeply and passionately.

 

Alyxondra happily returned the kiss, as she suddenly felt two things. She felt their hands gently hold onto her own, as well as their bristled feline shafts rubbing against her outer folds. Alyxondra closed her eyes, and let both Saahin and Araya do their thing with her, as they both were already prepared for giving Alyxondra a child. They both looked at each other, while kissing Alyxondra, and then they finally did it. They both slid their shafts right into Alyxondra’s womanhood, as both of them began to tenderly thrust into her. Saahin and Araya both purred out in pure pleasure, loving how Alyxondra’s tight, inner womanhood felt around their feline shafts. 

 

Alyxondra moaned out loudly into the kiss, loving their bristles gently grinding against every single inch of her inner walls, as she was in pure bliss. Saahin and Araya saw this, as they began to thrust at different intervals, sending mixed waves of pleasure all throughout Alyxondra’s body. From feeling the mixed pleasure waves, Alyxondra moaned out even more, having to pull away from the kiss so both of them can hear her lustful cries. Saahin and Araya both purr lustfully, as they lean down, and both tenderly bite into Alyxondra’s shoulders, and continue their thrusts. Alyxondra was in pure bliss, as she shivered and trembled in pleasure from all they are doing to her. 

 

Everyone had their eyes closed in pure pleasure, as everyone was in pure bliss. Saahin and Araya’s heats were being sated, Alyxondra was getting to become a mother, and everyone was happy. Alyxondra quickly felt their bites get a little more forceful as well as their thrusts getting harder. She figured out that they were going to only get rougher with their heats, but that didn’t bother her one bit. In fact, it made it even more exciting for her, as Alyxondra’s moans got louder and had more lust in the tone. She was clearly enjoying her two khajiit wives using her like a pleasure toy, as she began to tremble in even more pleasure. Alyxondra was happier than ever, but then, something drastic changed.

 

Saahin and Araya both lost each other to their heats, as they deeply bit into Alyxondra, and began thrusting with all of their might into her. It became enough that Alyxondra stopped moaning in pleasure, and began to grunt and even wince. She assumed it was their heating taking in root, as she felt them thrusting with wild lust into her. She even grunts out loudly, as she tries to break free from both of them, but finds out she can’t, as she is basically being used as a breeder for two khajiit women now. It didn’t come to mind until a few minutes later as Alyxondra finally figured out why they were getting so rough. They wanted to thoroughly mark Alyxondra, and make sure that people know she was both off the market and had already been claimed. She winced out more and more, as she was able to move her head to see the deep bite marks, and also the claw marks over her body.

 

Both Saahin and Araya were roaring out in blinded lust as their claws began to scratch all over Alyxondra’s toned body. She continued to groan and wince out in pain, as she felt the warm liquid of blood begin to come out of her body, and go down onto the bed. Alyxondra knew that they weren’t going to harm her, but she also knew that she was going to be fatigued afterwards. She could rely on her fire shout to cauterize the wounds, if she speaks the first word, and hits herself with the end of it. That might be her only option, but she winced out even more as she felt Saahin’s and Araya’s thrusts get even rougher and wilder.

 

In that fit of thrusts, Alyxondra found some pleasure in the feral roughness, as she suddenly cried out in pure pleasure, and felt an earth trembling orgasm. Her juices sprayed out of her folds, and all over the bed, as it seemed to come out like a fountain. Alyxondra never knew she had this guilty desire of being used like a rough toy, as she hopes that they don’t recall this at all. Saahin and Araya, in fact, knew about this, as they were peaking on the edge of their respective orgasms too. Both of them wanted to last longer, but knew that with this feral lust that they had planned, it wasn’t going to last soon.

 

Quickly, both Saahin and Araya both roar out loudly and lustfully, as they finally reach their long awaited climax. They both let out their loudest, longest roars in pure lust, as their feline shafts were throbbing immensely inside of Alyxondra. Just moments after the roar, they both dig their claws deeply into Alyxondra, making her wince even more. With that now in play, Alyxondra finally felt rope after rope after rope of incredibly hot, thick, sticky, virile khajiit seed pour directly into her slit. They continued to thrust, even after reaching their orgasm, as they wanted to make sure Alyxondra got her pure filling. 

 

After Alyxondra had her womanhood and womb filled to the absolute brim, which made her bulge out to look a few months pregnant, she thought it was over. But she was wrong. Araya and Saahin quickly ripped their shafts out of Alyxondra’s slit, and began to spray their seed all over her, and smear it into her cuts and bite mark, making sure they marked her. Alyxondra grunted from feeling how they smear their seed into her, with their bristled shafts. She hoped that this end soon, but something inside of her wanted it to keep going. Saahin and Araya completely drenched Alyxondra, until her cuts and her skin and even her hair was caked with their load.

 

Once that was finally over, they both finally fell on top of Alyxondra, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. As much as Alyxondra wanted to give them both a firm lesson, she decided to go against her, and hold them close against her. She looked at the enchanted fireplace she had in her room and said “Yol.” softly, as a gently gust of flame went to the fireplace and ignited it. The room got much warmer and eventually, they all fell asleep with each other.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter in The Lustful Adventures of Skyrim! I hope you all enjoyed the read as it was always enjoyable for me to write! Sorry if my posts are a little slower than usual, college and real life stuff. Anyways! Agenda: I took the World of Warcraft story off the list, as I need time to think of something new! Love in Kalos, RWBY Story, Halo Story, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. And after this new agenda, Diablo 3 makes it way back into the rotation! Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well everyone, here we are again. We’re back in the realm of Skyrim, and looking at all the chapters that has been done here...I’m not sure where to continue off of, so I’m not posting a Skyrim story this time around. In fact, I’m putting Skyrim on hiatus for a bit, so I can think of possible new outcomes and what to continue. We last left off with Dothia and Neetha, from Chapter 2. Vunneld and Eris. And then there was Alyxondra and her two khajiit wives. And then Kassandra and Shade. If anyone has a preference to what comes next, please do leave a comment, saying who you would like next. Or what you all would like to see. Such as Kassandra and Shade working for the Dark Brotherhood or Thieves Guild. Vunneld and Eris raising a family, etc. Anyways, I won’t keep you all posted here much longer, so let me give you the agenda so you all know what is happening next. Agenda: For Honor Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	10. The Magi

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the Frozen land of Skyrim! And to make matters nice and fresh...We’re going to have a brand new pair enter the fray! And after that, we will head back to the original cast! And I will promise that! Now then...Who will be entering the fray this time? Well...We will definitely see, as the duo here are both going to be unique in their own way. Anyways! Enough of my banter, I’m sure you all are ready to get into the juicy details!**

 

Living out in her manor within the mountains of Skyrim, near Solitude specifically, a female khajiit known as Jo’ani, or simply Ani, rests with her maid and also lover, Evaele. Both having an affinity towards magic, and both live happily together. But, with one fateful day coming, Evaele had something planned for her lover. It was a warm morning and the first day of Midyear and the temperature was warm and tolerable. Evaele had already set up breakfast, which was some eggs from a hawk, fresh bread, mountain berries, and thinly cut venison. In a rather, revealing, maid outfit, she walks up to the second floor and knocks on Ani’s door. Ani, already up, and standing on the balcony, completely nude except for a thin robe around her waist, smiles as she overlooks her home. 

 

Ani says “Come in my dear. I’m mildly decent.” as Evaele slowly opens the door, and smiles. She says softly, through mental communication, as she was born without the ability to speak, “Your meal is ready Mistress Ani. Just the way you like it.” and bows respectfully. Ani smiles as she walks over to Evaele and kisses her deeply, as she hears the sound of a cute moan in her head. Ani smiles as hears the moan, and slowly slips her rough feline tongue into the kiss, and lifts Evaele by her plump rear. Evaele slowly wraps her legs around Ani’s waist from this, and closes her eyes as she moans even more into the kiss. Ani slowly pulls off the kiss, and happily carries Evaele like this, as she heads downstairs to the dining area, where she saw the foot, took her seat, and had Evaele sit happily in her lap. Evaele snapped her fingers, as she conjured food for herself, as they both happily ate together , and smiled at each other. But...Unaware to Ani, Evaele was feeling frisky, and secretly put in an extra ingredient in Ani’s food.

 

As they were eating, Ani began to feel flustered and warm, as she squirms in her spot, and doesn’t take long to catch on to what Evaele did. Ani smiled and said “Evaele...My love...Did you spike the food with some mushrooms to entice a heat?” as Evaele blushed and nodded. Evaele said “Y-You know how I am. I’m a lover to an attractive khajiit woman attuned with magic. I wanted to enjoy you, as well as you enjoy me.” as Evaele looked down at her outfit, which had a growing bulge in it. Ani smiled as she looked down at Evaele’s growing bulge. Deciding to not waste time, Ani quickly ate all her food, as well as Evaele, as she then turned Evaele to face her. Ani snapped her fingers as the entire table was cleaned up, and Ani gently laid Evaele on the table, and began to slowly take off her outfit.

 

With Evaele now naked, showng her beauitful white hair, firm C cup breasts, beautiful body, with some plump, but not a lot. Ani smiled, as she looked down at Evaele’s special bit; her soft shaft, with cute little slit. Ani smiles widely, as she undoes her robe, letting her soft feline shaft and slit be revealed too. Evaele smiles, as she looks at Ani, who says “How does my love want to be taken? Does she want me to ride her? Or does she want some tender loving from me?” as Evaele replied softly “C-Can you ride me please?” as Ani smiled. She then slowly crawled up onto the table, and on top of Evaele, and grinded against her soft shaft. Evaele moans out softly, as her shaft slowly begins to get erect and stay erect at a sold thirteen inches. Ani smiles as she slowly grinds up Evaele’s shaft, having the tip slowly prod against her feline womanhood. And then, Ani gently slid down Evaele’s shaft, sliding it right inside of her.

 

Ani and Evaele both moan out in pleasure, as Ani continues her slow, gentle bounces right on top of Evaele’s shaft. While this went on, Ani leaned down and deeply kissed Evaele too, while grinding against Evaele’s bare stomach. She quickly closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Ani’s soft furry body against her smooth skin. Evaele smiled and moaned out even more while Ani continued her tender, deep thrusts into Evaele. Ani slowly pulled off the kiss with a trail of saliva connected between both of their lips. She said softly, yet seductively, “Does my love wish to finally bear the child she has been waiting for?” as Evaele cheered within her mind, which Ani heard perfectly. 

 

Ani smiles and says “By your reaction...You’d love that.” as Evaele nods, as that ensures Ani to not come off of Evaele’s shaft. Evaele says softly “I-I’ll give you a child, and you give me a child?” as Ani smiles. She simply replies, while still bouncing and riding Evaele’s shaft, “That sounds lovely my dear.” as Evaele smiles widely and begins to gently thrust up into Ani. Evaele then gently grasps Ani’s feline shaft, and slowly begins to stroke it off, being mindful of the bristles present on the shaft. They both moan out in pure pleasure, loving it all, as Evaele’s slit is getting wet in the anticipation she will finally have her wish be granted. Ani smiles widely as she kisses Evaele deeply and makes sure she gets fully pleasured.

 

From all the combined pleasure that Evaele was feeling, she couldn’t contain herself for much longer. In that moment Evaele moaned out in pure heated lust, as her slit squirted juices all over the table and her shaft shot her hot, thick load deep into Ani’s slit, filling her inner walls. Evaele savored in the pleasure of filling her lover’s slit, as she didn’t want to pull out and off of her. She even gently placed her hands on Ani’s furred thighs and holds Ani against her shaft so she makes sure not any amount of her seed goes to waste. Ani smiles from this as she feels her shaft throbbing and knows she will be on the edge of her next orgasm soon. She decides to wait for Evaele to finish up before letting herself go inside of Evaele.

 

After a few minutes, and Evaele giving enough of her seed to make Ani look a couple months pregnant, due to a magic enhancement she gave herself. Evaele looked at how Ani looked and smiled. She said “A-Ani...You look even more beautiful when you have a small bulge from all my seed...I-Is it my turn now?” As Ani leaned down and gave Evaele a gentle lick across her neck. Ani smiled and said “Of course my lovely Eva. It’s now time for your turn to bear a child. Whatever comes, will be extraordinarily beautiful.” as Ani slowly pulled off of Evaele’s shaft, and let Evaele’s seed drip out and onto her shaft.

 

Ani looked at her fully erect shaft, as she rubbed the bristled feline shaft against Evaele’s slit, teasing her just slightly, before finally thrusting deeply and slowly right into Evaele’s warm, tight slit. The duo both moan out in pure lust as they savor the pleasure that both of them offer. Ani continues to slowly and deeply thrust into Evaele, as Evaele gently strokes her sensitive shaft off to provide more pleasure. It doesn’t take long for either of them to realize that they are on the verge of their next climax. Ani refuses to fill Evaele so soon, so she fights herself to try and make sure Evaele is truly pleasured before she is.

 

Ani’s thrusts and the bristles present on her feline shaft seem to add pleasure to Evaele and make sure she was primed for her child. Ani’s thrusts felt amazing inside of Evaele, as Eva was moaning out in pure lust, whilst stroking herself off still. Ani tries to fight the urge, but the first rope of Ani’s pre shoots right into Evaele’s slit, making them both shiver in pleasure. Ani growls lustfully, which makes Evaele shiver in excitement, as she has always had a bit of a soft spot towards Ani’s lustful growls. Ani continues to thrust into Evaele, all while growling even more, struggling to keep her will strong, as her shaft throbs harder and harder within Evaele.

 

But, even with all the willpower she had, Ani knew she couldn’t resist the urge to not have her climax as it came suddenly. Ani even went as far as she let out a loud and lustful roar into the room, as she finally shoots her massive globs of hot, thick, sticky seed deep into Evaele’s slit. Ani even went as far as put a pure sexual enhancement spell on herself, as her seed was flooding out of her shaft and directly into both Evaele’s slit and even womb with no pain. The sheer sensation made Evaele reach another orgasm. This time though, she squirted her juices all over Ani’s shaft, as well as spraying her load up and all over herself and Ani.

 

The orgasm went on for thirty minutes, as Evaele’s breasts, stomach, and groin were drenched in a thick layer of her own sperm. Ani couldn’t hold herself upright, as she slowly collapsed on top of Evaele, smearing her sperm between herself and Eva’s skin. Ani slowly looked at Evaele with loving eyes, and deeply kissed Evaele, while also holding her hand. Evaele smiled as she kissed Ani deeply in return, as she did the same thing, and the two held each other close, and slowly closed their eyes to rest and embrace each other. They both knew that the results of what they have done will surely bear a child for both of them.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next official chapter of the Skyrim Story! I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the newest addition and the newest couple as well! I do have a little bit of an announcement too! With the recent teaser for Heroes of the Armor, in the span from the post of that story, January 17th, to now, January 23rd...It will become a real story and added to the agenda! Speaking of the agenda, here it is! Agenda: For Honor Story, Diablo 3 Story, Fallout Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. The End

**Alright everyone...Here we are again in the frigid land of Skyrim! Now, you might be wondering who shall be next? With this grand scheme of everyone in play, I do plan to do something. It does have a implication given though. I love Skyrim, I truly do, but even some great games need to have a stopping point. This is the stopping point. This is the finale towards every single chapter. It pains me to see this story come to its end, but every end can give a new beginning. :), Shall we take one last journey? Each paragraph will have a set character relationship and what has happened over the course from their most recent finale.**

 

Happily watching their two young daughters run through the field in front of their house, Kassandra, the lovely khajiit assassin, and her wife, Shade, a dark elf artifact hunter and mage, relax with each other. They simply watch as they slowed down on their previous life and watched their children. One being a dark elf with khajiit ears and a tail on her dark elf body, while the other is a khajiit with very dark fur and more elven facial features. Kassandra and Shade both kissed each other, as they hold each other close. Shade loved her new life as a scholar and teacher to those who wish to learn more about artifacts while Kassandra was still a thief at heart.

 

Dothia and her forced husband Neetha had relocated back to Valenwood with an argonian child being born between them. Dothia had trained Neetha in the arts of stealth, shadow magic, and assassination through poison and blade. Growing from a spineless coward and petty thief to an assassin of her caliber, the two have done plenty of contracts. They had eventually grown from a forced marriage into two lovers, despite their differences and had put the past behind them to grow and become ever better assassins. Even waiting for the time that their new child will become a far better assassin than the both of them, they live in peace, but cause anguish to those who need it.

 

Living together, after moving from Windhelm and buying a plot of land in the region around Falkreath, Vunneld and his high elf wife Eris, who both had prayed to the gods day and night for years and years, finally live as cured beings. Vunneld appealed to the god Hircine and through a long, tedious trial, he gave up his curse and lived as a normal nord man. Eris, after going through a tedious journey of filling a Black Soul Gem and curing herself entirely, lives and breathes happily as a natural high elf woman. With Vunneld fishing off the dock, with his half elf son, Eris watches from the home, sewing with her half nord daughter.

 

In their manor in the mountains, Huzicus, the black scaled argonian warrior, with strong firm body, sits in a chair with his wife, Wusha, a large breasted, mature argonian woman now. Huzicus gently rubs his wife’s new bulge, showing they are finally expecting a child of their own now. As they enjoy the evening sunset, they hear the flapping of wings and see Neyshul with Wusha’s six children fly off and leave Skyrim. They both look at each other and give each other a loving smile and then a deep passionate kiss. Wusha then gets up and heads inside, while Huzicus goes to tend to the farm.

 

Back at the manor near Riverwood, Alyxondra, Saahin, and Araya all live their happy life as well. Alyxondra is busy nursing two baby khajiit girls on her chest, while six other khajiit children happily run and play in the front yard, going as far as a river. To Alyxondra’s left is one of her wives, Saahin, who is peacefully working on some tailoring for the newborns. Araya, who had just came home, is greeted by all six of her shared children jumping and hugging her tightly. Alyxondra watches as she lives a life of a housewife now, compared to an adventurer, but works in her own mining emporium with the fairest prices all throughout Skyrim.

 

After a dragon soaring causing their home to collapse, Ani and Evaele had relocated to Solitude where they live together in peace and harmony. Ani simply cares for her daughters that were birthed from herself and Evaele. While working in the College of Winterhold as a full time professor of the arcane arts, Evaele makes sure she spends quality time with her family as she juggles her family life and scholar life with ease. Overall, they live happily together, brushing off the harsh looks they get from others.

 

And thus, every inhabitant had found their soulmate and lived together through the constant hell of Skyrim. 

 

**And here we have it everyone...The conclusion. We gave it a short and simple one instead of a grand and large one. I do hope you all enjoyed the finale of this story. I wish I could continue it, but alas, if I continued it, chances are it would’ve been the fantasy variant of An Encounter in the Commonwealth, and I didn’t want for that to happen. Anyways...Here it is. Agenda: Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


End file.
